


Visually Intact

by Blue_The_Huntress



Series: Abnormal (Featuring Eddie Brock and Venom) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_The_Huntress/pseuds/Blue_The_Huntress
Summary: Profound hearing loss is something that passed down through your whole family. You grew up in a household of silent communication, relying on your sight to interpret what everyone says because your mind can't process the small amount you can hear.Luckily, Eddie Brock isn't exactly normal either.





	Visually Intact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompts Full of Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966161) by [SnarkyBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBadger/pseuds/SnarkyBadger). 



> A writing test for a deaf/hard of hearing main. As a person with a family member who struggles with it, I want to try and share the experience for people - like me - who don't have the same problems. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me how I did. 
> 
> [] is what you can't make out but fill in with context.

It feels like a cliche action/romance setting; one's getting mugged and the other swoops in at that exact moment to save them. 

 

You're one who tries to handle themselves, though. Despite your mediocre fighting skills, you manage to pull away from your attacker and swing your plastic shopping bag at them. It has some packs of batteries, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner in it, so it did  _something_. As soon as it hits, they block their head to keep you from doing any more damage. 

 

Right before they're plucked right off the ground and into the air. 

 

"Fuck." The word probably doesn't sound like you think it does, but your speech problem doesn't concern you right now.

 

Yeah, time to go. You turn, intending to head out of the alley when a large, looming presence appears behind you. It makes you freeze; the feeling of being closely watched making the hair on the back of your neck prickle. Something sounds behind you, rattling your bones like the beat-heavy music you listen to, and it feels spaced out like words. Whatever is behind you might be speaking. However, in order to find out, you'd have to turn back around. At the same time, you're only a few steps away from the sidewalk; you could make a break for it. 

 

Self-Preservation - at least, in this case - is less than or equal to your curiosity. But in this equation, instincts have told you that if you were in any danger, you wouldn't be standing anymore. Your body locks up as you catch sight of the creature behind you. It's unable to keep up with your instinct to flee and your rear hits the ground with enough force to jolt your working senses back into reality.

 

Surprise, surprise! The only deaf person in a two-mile radius happens to have been heard by fucking _Venom_!

 

 **"!#  ^ &)% $#!&  !& ^)#  ($^&  %#(&?"** 

 

Those terrifying, razor-sharp teeth move as he speaks. You _can_ make out the number of syllables in the sentence and the questioning inflection in his tone. Unfortunately for you, that horrible, _dripping red_ smile isn't exactly animated enough for you to read the words on his lips, despite the deep bass of his voice rebounding though your whole body. 

 

"I'm sorry?" You recite the words on your hands as well, hoping that maybe - just _maybe_ because luck hasn't been on your side almost your entire life - that this "Anti-Hero" might know sign language if he can't understand you the same way you can't understand him. 

 

Cue a curious head tilt that you've come to associate with animals.

 

He stays like that for a moment, those pearlescent eyes blinking once before he tilts it to the other side, squinting at you. You feel your heart swell, finding the simple reaction too adorable to handle. Even so, knowing the fact that you're still in danger of being swallowed whole, you keep this to yourself.

 

How can something so terrifying classify in your mind as cute? He takes a couple steps closer, realizing you won't back away.

 

 **"My  ^%# ( &  ^$)*s  to  &(!*%^ to #)*"** 

 

You can make out certain sounds now. Really need to think about investing in hearing aids. 

 

The shadowy form of Venom seems to melt away into a ruggedly handsome man with brown hair and inquisitive brownish-yellow eyes. Scruff decorates his angular jaw and chin and you notice in your peripheral vision that the oily black of the "demon" forms a beige leather jacket, black tank, and jeans around his sturdy body. Cautiously, he takes a step forward, his hands up in a placating gesture. 

 

 _'We won't hurt you.'_ It takes a moment for you to string the words together, the shadow of the alley making it hard to make out his lips. 

 

"I know." You say gently, signing along slowly. "Please understand if I can't make out what you say. I'm severely hard of hearing." 

 

' _I [thought] so._ ' He seems to say, coming closer. He's almost within arms reach now. ' _Sorry [about] my friend._ ' 

 

A nervous lump catches in your throat at the mention of him. "Oh, I'm grateful for his help." You tell him truthfully. "I probably would've been just as confused if someone who couldn't hear me tried to interact. It confuses _regular_ people, not to mention something like him." 

 

In a clumsy fashion, the dark-haired male before you spells out his name with familiar movements of his hands. ' _E-D-D-I-E._ ' 

 

Smiling, you say and spell out your own. A glance toward your watch told you that you're later than usual getting back to your apartment and your cousin/roommate would be texting you in a few minutes to ask you where you're at. "I'm late. I should get home. You should, too. Unless you're looking for trouble?" 

 

Eddie laughs, shaking his head. ' _Not [tonight]. We have [places] to be._ " 

 

"Get home safe, then." 

 

' _You, too._ ' 

 

 

 

 

 

_WillyNilly: Beeech, where u at?_

_Me: shuddup willy, omw like 2 mins._


End file.
